IKN Right Back At You
''"That crusier won't be able to do much in a slug out, send it somewhere where it wouldn't get destroyed." ''-Fleet Admiral Dunquesne at the IKN Right Back At You comissioning Overview In both the original version and rebuild version, IKN Right Back At You was built for light ship to ship combat and scouting for bigger ships, such as battleships. Even though it doesn't have a huge combat history, it's vailant actions during the Battle of Pemberton Cape won it a spot in IKN history and a famous ghost story. Today, it's docked in New Pittshaven, beside the shipyards as a training ship. Weapons During both of it's phases, IKN Right Back At You was armed with 16inch Naval Guns and many 25mm AAs. However, it was during it's rebuild version that makes it a better ship. Today, it's armed with 21 16inch Naval Guns, 24 Swiss 40mm AAs, 8 12.7 Naval Guns, 2 CIWSs, 4 oxygen torpedo tubes, and 256 Tomahawk Missiles. Propulsion IKN Right Back At You, today, still uses it's original propellers, however, 3 gas tubine engines were fitted onto the crusier. Giving it a maxiumum of 68.4 knots. Due to it's low speed, it's used as a training ship. Armor IKN Right Back At You uses standard 400mm lightweight armour used on the older IKN warships. It also has thick torpedo bulges attached underneath the waterline. Combat History The story of IKN Right Back At You is a special one, so let's get into it. Right after it's commisioning, the crusier was ordered to the reinforce the Pemberton Islands along with 2 Reliant class heavy crusiers. The Pemberton Islands were only protected by 5 Defiant class light crusiers, this seemed like a very reasonable reinforcement. However, that was after it was known that the Niveck Imperium was going invade. The first signs of the Niveck Invasion Force was that the small naval yards on the Pemberton Islands came under heavy fire by 18inch and 16inch shells. The first casualty was Reliant class crusier Last Stand, it was hit in the front magazine with a 18inch shell while it was being resupplied. The crusier was blown away just like that. With one ship down, the commander of IKN Right Back At You, Commander Thomas Bradley ordered Captain Jackson of Reliant class crusier Undead to see what's happening. Almost as soon as ''Undead ''left the small bay that sheltered the IKN Naval Base. It was hit with a full salvo of 16inch shells. It was split in half immediately and sank. They only thing that came out of the 2 Reliant crusiers demise was the fact that the two burning ships created a large smoke screen. The IKN Right Back At You was the only ship left in port, it made a run for it. There, in front of it, was a massive armada of ships, 32 ships to be exact, all flying the Niveck colors. A Niveck battleship began turning it's guns. IKN Right Back At You, loaded shells, then, it began moving. While on the move, IKN Right Back At You managed to hit a battleship, it managed to hit it 3 out of the 15 shells fired by the rear turrets. One of them hit to bow, blowing it clean off. Another hit the bottom of the superstructure, taking out many of the battleship's secondary arnament. The last round wrecked a turret, smashing through the top, it was the most rear facing turret, the shell went right through and killed the crew before exploded the ammunition for that turret, causng a small explosion. Then, IKN Right Back At You suffered multiple hull penetrations from the secondary weapons, at that point, IKN Right Back At You Ran, it managed to dodge the shells, before making a smoke screen and running for it. Not this is where speculation comes in. The best explaination will be told. As IKN Right Back At You hit the battleship, two Niveck battlecrusiers appeared, they spotted him and fired their front turrets, it would seem that it missed. IKN Right Back At You, seeing this, began to make a run for it. It was quite a chase, the chase went on for 15 kilometers. At 9 kilometers away where IKN Right Back At You hit the Niveck battleship, IKN Right Back At You got lucky as a salvo managled to destroy one of the Niveck battlecrusiers chasing it. A salvo of 15 shots were fired, 9 of them hit. 4 of the shells hit the front of the Niveck battlecrusier, 2 hit the engTrines, 1 hit the bridge, and the last one hit the rear magazine, blowing the ship in half. The other Niveck battlecrusier stopped it's chase, turned sideways, and began to fire full broadsides in rage. The first salvos did not hit, however, Commadner Thomas Bradley knew that after a couple salvos, the enemy will hit. So, he ordered the ship to be stopped and fire salvos. He had a couple of seconds, he also ordered to fire the rear torpedo tubes as well as to lay a smoke screen. The Niveck battlecrusier and IKN Right Back At You fired at the same time, shells whistled past, AND IT WAS A HIT. However, IKN Right Back At You was also hit, a large fire started, and torpedoes hit the Niveck battlecrusier. The somewhat damaged Niveck battlecrusier went down quickly, almost sinking vertically. However, at this time, the fire was too big, and "BOOM" went IKN Right Back At You. The fire had spread too much and now the central magazines blew. That was the end of IKN Right Back At You's combat history. Trivia *Commander Thomas Bradley is only credited for his two battlecrusier kills because he has specifically trained his crew to fire on the move because during his earlier naval career, he had destroyed a light cruiser with a destroyer in the First Niveck War by performing a circle of death and due to the fact that the Niveck crew were poor gunners and that they couldn't hit him. *One of the more classified things about IKN Right Back At You is that it's a great all-round crusier, but it has low toughness. Category:AIF ships